gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Dragon
The Order of the Dragon was a secret society made up of benefactors and influential people who hold fealty to House Targaryen after Robert's Rebellion. The Order was formed shortly after the rebellion and the exile of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. Originally, the Order was founded with the sole purpose of putting Viserys on the Iron Throne. After his death, however, the Order now wishes to put Queen Daenerys on the Throne, instead. Members of the Order were called "Dragonists". Dragonists greeted each other with the words "Fire and Blood", the motto of House Targaryen. The head of the Order held title Grandmaster of the Dragon, which was held by Trevyr Blackgard until his death. After his death, Order was lead by former Master of Whisperers Varys until his death, though it is unclear if he actually also held the title of Grandmaster of the Dragon as well following Trevyr's death. Rosaline Mormont, who preceded Varys as Mistress of Whisperers, served as Trevyr's second-in-command of the Order, providing him use of her extensive spy network. It is unclear if she was still the second-in-command of the Order following Trevyr's death, but she still held quite a bit of authority in the Order. The Order had a loose association with the Knights of Aegon, an ancient order of warriors sworn to defend the bloodline of House Targaryen. After the Battle of King's Landing and subsequent death of Daenerys Targaryen, the order was disbanded. History Background After the end of Robert's Rebellion, the last two scions of House Targaryen, Prince Viserys III Targaryen and Princess Daenerys Targaryen, were exiled to Essos, while Robert Baratheon crowned himself King of the Andals and the First Men. One of the leading rebel commanders, Trevyr Blackgard, was displeased with Robert's reign as king, and felt guilty for betraying the Targaryens, a House which he viewed as his second family. Trevyr himself was the Hand of the King to Prince Viserys' grandfather, Aegon V and father, Aerys II, for a brief time, until the latter ultimately descended into madness, sparking the rebellion. Trevyr, along with the Master of Whisperers Varys and Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos founded the Order of the Dragon, a secret society who opposed House Baratheon's rule and wanted to bring House Targaryen back on the Iron Throne. When it was discovered that Jaehaerys Targaryen, a younger brother of King Aerys, had in fact survived the Sack of King's Landing, they initially wanted to put him on the Iron Throne, but Jaehaerys ultimately refused because he did not desire to rule. He revealed that Rhaegar's son, Aegon, was in fact still alive, and should anything happen to the other Targaryen children, he would be the de facto heir to the Iron Throne. He also revealed his knowledge of another son of Rhaegar's, who, likewise, would be the heir to the throne by default if something were to happen to Aegon. One of the Order's principal concerns was that of the safety of the last Targaryens, Viserys, Daenerys, and Aegon Targaryen, as well as keeping tabs on Rhaegar's other son. While Illyrio took care of the Mad King's last living children, Trevyr made sure that Prince Aegon would be safe in the hands of the exiled Lord Jon Connington, who also joined the Order. Trevyr himself returned to Blackgard and would continue to watch over the safety of the Targaryen children with paramount concern. Quotes Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Organization Category:Culture & Society Category:House Targaryen